Annexes
by NaoO
Summary: Des événements de UPAMEUP sous un autre regard. Deuxième POV. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Hello le monde ! Comment va ?

Alors, comme je l'avais promis, pour que l'attente du chapitre 10 se fasse moins longue, je vous publie ceci.

Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, dans cette fic Annexes, je vais reprendre certains événement de ma fic Un Puzzle Aux Milles Et Une Pièces, et changer le point de vue. Voilà.

Ah, j'oubliais, une lectrice m'a fait part de son impression et m'a dit que ce n'était pas exactement un POV. En effet, je n'utilise à aucun moment le "je", mais j'estime que du moment où, tout le long de la fic, je raconte tout ce que voit Aline, alors, quand je décris ce que voit un autre personnage, je pense qu'on peut parler de changement de POV. Voilà.

Autre chose, à vous de découvrir toutes seules à quel passage de mon histoire ce chapitre fait référence. Les reviews sont toujours là comme la seule rémunération de l'auteur, et c'est la seule communication qu'on peut avoir avec vous.

Enjoy !

_"La plume est la langue de l'âme."_ Miguel de Cervantès

--

Retour.

--

Haldir n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit-là. En réalité, il dormait peu depuis plusieurs années, contrairement à son frère, qui lui, passait beaucoup plus de temps les paupières closes. Mais cette nuit-là, Orophin n'avait pas autant dormi que les autres nuits. Il était parti la veille de la frontière, et retournait à Caras Galadhon, accompagné d'autres Galadhrims. Ils étaient partis, les yeux brillants, avec l'idée qu'ils reverraient leurs familles après plusieurs jours d'absence. Haldir aussi avait eu ce pétillement au fond de son regard cobalt, mais voilà longtemps que ses frères ne l'avaient plus observé chez lui.

Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, il passait davantage de temps aux frontières. Il était Gardien de la Marche. Et en tant que tel, il se devait d'y être le plus souvent possible. Et chacun pouvait affirmer qu'il menait son rôle à la perfection. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que s'il se trouvait souvent aux limites de la Lothlórien, c'est parce qu'un infime espoir lui murmurait d'y rester.

Il ne restait qu'une petite paire d'heure avant que le soleil ne se lève, et les elfes, sur leurs hauts flets, n'étaient que silence et observation. Ils écoutaient, respiraient au rythme des pulsations de l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient installés, scrutaient l'ombre comme si quelque chose y était caché, et qu'il fallait à tout prix découvrir. Haldir passait de flets en flets, échangeait quelques mots brefs avec ses gardes, ou bien, il s'asseyait quelques instants, et écoutait le faible murmure du silence. Souvent, il prêtait l'oreille. Il entendait le murmure du vent. C'était très plaisant. Qui se doutait que le vent avait plus de conversation qu'un nain moyen ?

Enormément de monde. Lui en premier.

Pourtant, même en ayant souhaité du plus profond de son être entendre enfin les nouvelles qu'il attendait, jamais le vent ne les lui avait dévoilées. Mais comme à ce moment là, les yeux vides mais toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement, il écoutait encore. Il espérait vainement que le vent viendrait un jour lui chanter de bonnes nouvelles.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qui s'annonçait sur l'horizon. Le ciel commençait lentement à s'éclaircir, et il se teintait de nuages rosés, presque rouges. Il se releva. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les gardes faisaient de même, et qu'ils échangeaient des coups d'œil interrogatifs. Une brise souffla doucement entre les arbres. Elle était fraîche, mais elle semblait hurler aux oreilles des elfes, comme pour les prévenir.

Du sang avait coulé ces dernières heures. Dans le Bois Doré. Haldir le sentait. Tous le sentaient.

L'anxiété s'infiltra dans les veines du Gardien de la Marche. La relève était en retard. Elle aurait du se présenter le veille, alors que le soleil se préparait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il avait fini par s'éclipser, et les Elfes n'étaient pas arrivés.

Alors, de nouveau, il observa. Le vent faisait tournoyer les feuilles en de rapides spirales, et sifflait entre les branches des mallornes. Haldir prêta l'oreille à son murmure. Le vent était inquiet. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit, quelque chose d'inattendu. Haldir fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le vent ne se trompait jamais.

Il se retourna vers le centre de la forêt. Un bruit de course résonna aux oreilles des elfes. Un bruit de course précipitée. Effrénée. D'un geste sûr de la main, il ordonna à quelques gardes de tirer une flèche de leur carquois et de l'encocher. Il doutait fort que ce bruit sourd et presque imperceptible fut celui émit par un orque, mais il se devait de prendre toutes les précautions.

Le vent siffla de nouveau. Une nouvelle. Bonne, mauvaise... Impossible à savoir. Le vent se taisait là-dessus.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Une centaine de mètres, tout au plus. Doucement, Haldir descendit de son flet et banda son arc. Le vent sifflait toujours entre les arbres.

Haldir inspira lentement, la flèche en direction des mallornes. Soudainement, une silhouette émergea de derrière les arbres, le visage creusé de milles sentiments.

Haldir et ses gardes baissèrent immédiatement leurs armes alors que le Gardien s'avançait vers son frère. Rúmil avait les yeux brillants, les cheveux ébouriffés par sa course folle, un sourire qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'enlever collé au visage, et une précipitation sans fin emplissait chacun de ses traits.

Haldir emmena son frère à quelques pas du groupe, plus par mécanisme que par utilité.

« Rúmil, mon frère, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les yeux de Rúmil s'éclairèrent encore plus, brûlants de dévoiler ce secret qu'il allait enfin pouvoir lâcher comme une bombe.

« Elle est revenue ! »

Haldir fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est revenu ? Où sont les autres ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Orophin ? »

Rúmil secoua la tête, son expression s'emplissant de joie. « Non, Haldir, tu n'y es pas. _Elle_ est là. Ils sont revenus ! »

Haldir fronça derechef les sourcils, son cœur battant soudain plus vite, poussé par un espoir sourd.

Rúmil, voyant Haldir presque choqué, le prit par l'épaule, se calmant presque totalement. « Haldir… c'est pour cela que la relève n'est pas arrivée. On les a rencontrés sur le chemin… »

Les yeux d'Haldir se firent flous. _Elle_ était de retour. _Elle_ était revenue. Elle _lui_ était revenue. Haldir inspira lentement, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. L'air emplit ses poumons, semblant le brûler de l'intérieur.

« Elle… elle va bien ? »

Les yeux de Rúmil devinrent durs, autant que ses traits, et sa voix s'emplit d'une haine et d'une tristesse qu'Haldir n'avait entendu que très peu de fois. La dernière remontait à onze ans. « Pour une raison que nous n'avons pas trouvé, des gobelins ont foulé nos terres et la troupe a fini par les trouver. »

Haldir retrouva son assurance, retrouva son rôle de Gardien. « Combien étaient-ils ? »

« Une quinzaine tout au plus. Ils les ont pris en chasse et nous les avons suivis. Quand nous sommes arrivés, elle en avait déjà éliminé la moitié. »

Haldir ressentit une certaine fierté à l'entente de ses paroles, en même temps qu'une haine sans fin à l'encontre des gobelins. Si elle avait réussi à se battre, c'est parce qu'_il_ le lui avait appris. Si elle avait réussi à sauver leurs peaux, c'était parce qu'Haldir lui avait expliqué que qu'elle n'aurait d'autres solutions que de tuer, ou d'être tué.

« Où est-elle ? »

Rúmil eut envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras. La voix d'Haldir était sourde, comme s'il cherchait à étouffer un sanglot.

« A mi-chemin de la cité. Ne t'inquiète pas, Taúl est avec eux. »

Haldir tourna la tête vers ses gardes. Tous l'observaient, le regard plus ou moins incrédule, presque impressionné. Certains lui adressèrent un maigre sourire, et Haldir prit sa décision. Il avait attendu onze ans. Il n'attendrait pas une minute de plus.

.oO°Oo.

Ils courraient. Très vite. Pourtant, aucun signe ne laissait entendre que deux elfes courraient comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses. Leurs capes vertes foncées les noyaient dans celui des arbres, et leurs pas si souples ne laissaient aucun bruit sur les branches cassées qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

Jamais il n'avait semblé à Haldir et Rúmil qu'ils avaient déjà couru aussi rapidement. Ils filaient entre les arbres, enjambant de temps à autres des amas de pierres, esquivaient quelques arbres chétifs qui ne tremblaient même pas après leur passage.

Tout était silencieux. Pourtant Rúmil percevait l'impatience dans le souffle de son frère. Et il était persuadé qu'Haldir percevait la sienne. Alors, brutalement, il s'arrêta, obligeant Haldir à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous y sommes presque… »

Rúmil soupira. « Justement. »

Haldir regarda son frère comme s'il était fou.

« Réfléchis, Haldir. Je t'ai annoncé ça, et je suis sur que tu ne réalises même pas ce qu'il nous arrive. Laisse-toi le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ce que ça impliquera. Nous ne savons pas comment nous allons la retrouver. Il… Il faudrait se préparer à toutes les éventualités… »

Haldir sembla comprendre. Il s'avança, parlant d'une voix pressante. « Rúmil, mon frère. Si tu l'es vraiment, peux-tu alors comprendre, que maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie ? Te planter sur place et partir le plus vite retrouver mon autre frère, moins traître que toi ? »

Rúmil soupira. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner. « Pardonne-moi Haldir. J'ai eu tort de t'y emmener aussi rapidement. »

Haldir ôta son carquois et le posa à terre. « Bien. Que faisons-nous ? »

Rúmil sourit. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te proposer de dormir ? »

« En effet. »

.oO°Oo.

Pendant la moitié de la nuit, les deux frères avaient envisagé des dizaines de possibilités quant à son retour. Dans quelles conditions les retrouveraient-ils ? Physiquement ? Psychologiquement ? Ils n'avaient émis que des hypothèses qui n'avaient fait que renforcer cette attente insupportable qui les tiraillait depuis plusieurs heures.

Ils marchaient doucement. Dans quelques minutes, ils arriveraient à l'affluent de l'Anduin, puis au campement qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Les battements de leurs cœurs étaient irréguliers, les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Ils passèrent les derniers arbres quand ils se retrouvèrent devant l'affluent. Devant ce qui les fit chanceler.

Devant eux, une silhouette. Haldir la fixa, les yeux exorbités, comme si la réalisation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Rúmil posa sa main sur son avant-bras, lui-aussi bouleversé par cette vision.

« Lúthien… »

Rúmil fut ému par ce son étouffé qu'émit Haldir. Une supplication. Une douleur et une joie mêlée.

Les longs cheveux noirs d'ébène de la jeune fille renforçaient le contraste avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau. D'une main que les elfes voyaient tremblante, elle releva son tee-shirt, et Haldir sentit l'air lui manquer quand il remarqua le bandage d'un rouge vermeil et la grimace qui déforma les traits tirés d'Aline. Il la vit sortir de sa poche un élastique qu'elle plaça doucement dans ses cheveux, tout en avançant doucement dans l'eau.

Elle dégrafa la bande et la plongea dans l'eau. Un filet de sang se mélangea à l'eau claire de l'affluent, et Aline chancela. Haldir voulut se précipiter mais la main de Rúmil, toujours sur son bras, l'en empêcha.

Lúthien se recula et s'assit sur un rocher. Elle prit la tête entre ses mains. Cette position de vulnérabilité souffla un air d'inquiétude aux oreilles des elfes. Où était passé la femme forte qu'il connaissait ? Ce n'était sûrement pas ce bout de femme amaigrie, recroquevillé sur lui-même, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Subitement, Lúthien releva la tête, observa les alentours, avant de fixer son regard sur eux. De là où ils étaient, ils virent son froncement de sourcils, puis ce regard noir qu'elle leur lança. Haldir sentit une pointe dans sa poitrine, comme si ce regard l'avait transpercé autant que la blessure qu'elle avait à son flanc.

Aussi subitement, elle baissa les yeux et releva son tee-shirt. Le sang coulait paresseusement le long de sa taille quand elle attrapa la bande qu'elle venait de plonger sous l'eau pour la placer sur sa plaie. Une nouvelle grimace déforma ses traits.

D'autres personnes apparurent derrière les arbres, derrière elle. Haldir reconnut immédiatement son frère, le guérisseur et une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien. Aerandir s'avança vers sa sœur, un air concentré sur son visage. Il posa sa main sur sa taille quand Haldir et Rúmil écarquillèrent les yeux. Lúthien venait de se retourner, et avait placé sa main autour du cou de son frère.

Les elfes observèrent le regard dur de Yoann, et les excuses maladroites de Lúthien. Aerandir fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Haldir et Rúmil en furent abasourdis. Comment faire comme si _rien_ ne venait de se produire ? Ils avaient vu la lueur de peur dans ses yeux noirs, ce geste défensif. Et ce n'était _pas_ rien.

Haldir sentit un regard sur lui. Il dévia quelque peu son regard quand il rencontra celui d'Orophin. Doucement, il posa sa propre main sur celle de Rúmil, lui indiquant leur frère d'un geste du menton. Rúmil acquiesça, et doucement, ils se retirèrent dans les ombres des hauts mallornes.

.oO°Oo.

Le regard d'Orophin était dur. Il ne plaisantait pas.

« Haldir… Aerandir est resté clair là-dessus. Elle n'est plus la même… »

Le sang disparut du visage d'Haldir. Il savait parfaitement où Orophin voulait en venir. Et c'était justement ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu envisager plus tôt avec Rúmil. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'avait plus cette identité qu'il lui connaissait. Elle n'avait plus tous ces souvenirs qui la caractérisaient. Elle avait oublié. Elle _l_'avait oublié.

Haldir eut du mal à respirer. Onze ans. Il l'avait attendu pendant onze ans. Il avait, pendant les onze plus longues années de sa vie, attendu son retour, espérant reprendre le plus vite possible sa vie qu'il avait mis en suspens. Et voilà qu'Orophin venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas.

Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Rúmil posa une main pressante sur son épaule, l'obligeant à tourner la tête dans sa direction. « Haldir, mon frère. Aerandir a également dit qu'elle avait gardé, non pas des souvenirs, mais des émotions, des sensations. Elle s'est même fait… dessiner les feuilles de la Lothlórien sur son poignet ! Haldir, en perds pas espoir. Pas alors qu'elle nous est revenue ! »

La voix d'Haldir était froide, mais désespérée. « Aerandir a aussi dit qu'elle nous avait oubliés, Rúmil ! Elle n'est plus la même ! »

Rúmil eut une furieuse envie de crier après son frère. Comment pouvait-il oser dire quelque chose de tel ? Elle était toujours la même. Elle avait simplement perdu ses souvenirs avec eux. Et Aerandir savait qu'elle les retrouverait.

Aussi, il parla d'une voix calme. « Non, tu te trompes. Elle restera elle-même. Elle reste elle-même. L'aurais-tu également mis sur le côté si elle avait perdu un bras, ou encore si elle s'était fait crever un œil ? »

Haldir lui lança un regard noir. « Ne sois pas idiot ! Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée partir pour la simple raison qu'il lui manque une partie de son corps ! »

Rúmil et Orophin savaient que ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Son attachement pour elle dépassait bien le fait qu'elle avait bien tous ses membres. Le dernier parla d'une voix douce. « Alors pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte alors qu'elle n'a perdu qu'une partie de sa mémoire ? »

Haldir baissa les yeux. « Parce que dans cette partie de sa mémoire qu'elle a perdu, je m'y trouvais. Elle m'a oublié. »

Orophin soupira. « Non, pas entièrement. Aerandir nous a parlé de quelques choses qui montrent parfaitement que son subconscient se souvient parfaitement bien de toi. »

Haldir secoua la tête. Les deux frères soupirèrent. Ils n'arriveraient pas à lui faire entendre raison. A la place, Rúmil se tourna vers Orophin. « Et sa blessure ? »

Haldir releva la tête, alors qu'Orophin lançait un regard à la clairière. « Eh bien… Taúl a eu très peur qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit. La lame du gobelin était parfaite pour la faire succomber. De plus, elle a tenu la suite du combat debout. Elle était épuisée et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Haldir sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir en même temps que l'envie de retourner voir les gobelins et leur marcher dessus jusqu'à ce que les corps ne soient plus que des amas d'os broyés.

Voyant ses traits durcir et son corps se crisper, Orophin rassura son frère. « Mais elle a passé la nuit. Elle est forte. Son destin n'était pas de mourir, Haldir. Du moins, pas hier. Et elle est revenue. Je crois qu'il serait bête de ne pas lui laisser une deuxième chance. »

Haldir releva les yeux de colère. « Il n'y a aucune seconde chance, Orophin ! » Il respira et reprit d'une voix étouffée. « Elle n'a commis aucune faute, il n'y a aucune raison de lui accorder une deuxième chance. J'attendrais simplement qu'elle soit prête. »

Les yeux d'Orophin se remplirent de compassion. Il savait que son frère souffrait. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait souffert du départ d'Aline, et savoir qu'elle était là, mais véritablement intouchable, l'accablait complètement.

Rúmil choisit ce moment pour dévier la conversation, sachant que les autres membres de la troupe n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, et que l'occasion de parler ne se présenterait pas avant plusieurs heures. « Orophin… quand nous sommes arrivés… Elle a eu un geste… très étonnant envers Aerandir. Pourquoi ? »

Les traits d'Orophin se durcirent. « Très étonnant est bien faible comme mot. Mais elle a déjà eu un geste similaire ce matin. Envers Taúl. »

Les yeux d'Haldir se remplièrent d'inquiétude. Jamais, elle n'aurait agi comme ça. Jamais. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait dû se passer là-bas, quelque chose qui l'aurait totalement bouleversée. Aussi, il adressa un regard plein de questions à Orophin.

Ce dernier soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Aerandir n'en a que très brièvement parlé. Il a juste mentionné qu'un événement l'avait… changée… pour reprendre ses mots. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce qu'on peut supposer, c'est que si elle agi de cette manière même envers Aerandir, c'est que cet événement était tout sauf anodin. D'ailleurs, Aerandir a été clair. Ils sont Yoann et Aline. »

Les traits des elfes se durcirent. Une multitude de scénarios passaient dans leurs têtes. Ils l'avaient toujours connue comme quelqu'un de fort, et ce changement radical n'aurait pu être provoqué que par quelque chose de foncièrement sérieux. Ou même assez grave.

De ce qu'ils se souvenaient, Lúthien avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile. Elle aimait sentir, toucher, frôler. Et si elle refusait, si elle avait peur de se faire ne serait-ce qu'effleurer, c'est qu'elle avait dû… Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions, des yeux légèrement agrandis d'horreur, quand un bruit de pas vint à leurs oreilles. Ils partaient. Et se dirigeaient vers eux. Haldir respira un grand coup, essayant de garder une totale impassibilité. Il espérait simplement, et ce, même si la simple pensée lui faisait mal, qu'Aline ne parviendrait pas à lire dans ses yeux.

Rúmil serra le poing. Il la sentait arriver comme il sentait sa cité se rapprocher quand il quittait la frontière. Puissante, belle. Doucement, il vit la troupe émerger de derrière les arbres. Un air concentré pour Nëris et Lëwaldir, un regard dur pour Taúl, un air assez amusé pour Yoann.

Lentement, ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et alors que Lúthien détournait les yeux, ils adressèrent un léger hochement de tête à Yoann, qui eut du mal à ne pas leur sourire en retour. Quand ils furent à leur niveau, Orophin parla d'une voix douce, et tous surent que cette phrase n'était destinée qu'à elle. « Aline, Yoann, » Haldir tiqua. « Voici mes frères. Rúmil et Haldir. »

Lúthien fronça les sourcils. Haldir nota avec amusement que ses yeux voyageaient entre son visage et celui de Rúmil, en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait pas tant changée que ça, finalement. Du moins, physiquement. Oui, elle avait horriblement maigri, et elle semblait être d'une fragilité extrême, mais elle avait toujours ces yeux noirs tellement expressifs, ses longs cheveux de jais, un peu ternes tout de même, mais ce froncement de sourcils était toujours là quand elle réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours la même posture, droite, fière.

Ils la virent fermer les yeux et froncer derechef les sourcils. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux se troublèrent légèrement, elle chancela quelque peu, et Haldir voulut venir l'aider. Orophin réagit immédiatement et attrapa le bras de son frère. Haldir ne bougea plus.

Lúthien n'avait rien remarqué.

Et pour cause, elle avait refermé les yeux. Elle semblait surprise. Et tous se doutaient de ce qu'il venait de se produire en elle. Une explosion. Un surplus d'émotion.

Rúmil, trop impatient d'entendre sa voix, posa une question qu'il trouva bête, mais qui était la seule chose appropriée à dire dans ces conditions. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Malgré tout, Haldir perçut la curiosité dans sa phrase. En réalité, connaissant déjà la réponse à la question, ils étaient curieux d'entendre la réponse de Lúthien. D'entendre le son de sa voix, tout simplement.

« Non, ça ne va pas. » Elle rouvrit les paupières. Sa voix était acerbe, et une petite grimace d'irritation déformait sa bouche. Haldir remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle évitait soigneusement ses yeux alors qu'elle reprenait. « J'ai du sang partout, j'ai les cheveux qui collent et Taúl ne veut pas que je me lave. Alors, non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Et en plus, je pus ! »

Les elfes se permirent un sourire alors qu'Aerandir éclatait d'un rire frais. « Ne t'en fais pas ma chère Aly. On ne voit pas la différence. »

Haldir se sentit revivre. Même si elle avait changé en surface, la Lúthien qu'il connaissait et aimait de toute son âme était devant ses yeux. Belle, droite, fière, têtue, franche. Il retrouva _sa_ Lúthien, celle qui avait mauvais caractère, celle qui avait réponse à tout, celle qu'il aimait, tout simplement.

Lentement, il la vit se retourner, vexée, et emprunter le chemin vers la cité. Il sourit. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe qu'elle direction. Pourtant, elle se dirigeait vers Caras Galadhon. Elle se dirigeait vers Galadriel. Elle se dirigeait vers son passé, ses souvenirs.

L'elfe sourit.

Il espérait simplement, que quand elle serait prête, elle se dirigerait vers lui aussi.

--

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et pour me dire, clik clik, juste là, en bas.

Bye, NaoO.

Le 8 Mars 2008.

Corrigé le 1 Septembre 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Comme promis, je poste un second point de vue d'Haldir. Il a été horrible à écrire, je le cache pas, mais par contre, je me suis éclatée à écrire le dialogue de la fin. Donc j'espère sincérement que vous apprécierez ce récit autant (sinon plus) que ce que j'ai merdé à l'écrire.

Sinon, retenez la valeur symbolique de la fin, elle sera importante pour comprendre la fin du chapitre 15 de ma fic.

Après, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Une dernière chose importante, qui peut être assez destabilisante. Ce chapitre se situe bien avant leur départ d'Arda, donc ne soyez pas étonnées que j'utilise le véritable prénom d'Aline, ni du comportement d'Haldir. J'ai conscience de l'avoir rendu dans ma fic trèèès gentil, même peut-être un peu trop, donc ici, il se peut qu'il vous apparaisse un peu... distant. C'est normal, il ne sont pas encore ensemble, et n'ont, à priori, aucune véritable attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Allez, je me tais, j'espère que vous me laisserez un commentaire, et que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

_"Ils ont échoué parce qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé par le rêve."_ William Shakespeare

--

Une histoire de tresse.

--

Le soleil était déjà couché sur la Lothlórien, alors que le ciel était parsemé de nuages gris, et seule la lune inondait de sa clarté le bois endormi. Le vent soufflait également, mais très doucement, pour pousser les nuages vers le Nord, et libérer le ciel du côté Sud de la cité. Caras Galadhon était calme, malgré le chant nocturne des Elfes solitaires. Leurs sons étaient portés par le vent, emplissait les talans, et berçaient les êtres endormis.

Pourtant, Haldir, lui, ne dormait pas. Il était revenu de la frontière le matin même. De retour après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Et rentrer au cœur de la cité lui permettait de se rendre de tout ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

A la frontière, le Gardien de la Marche assurait son rôle à la perfection. Mais là-bas, il était avant tout un Galadhrim, alors qu'ici, dans son lit dont chaque arceau était rempli de gravures, il était Haldir. Simplement Haldir.

Et ceci, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, surtout avec les murmures de l'Elleth qu'il maintenait sous lui, répétant dans l'obscurité nocturne son prénom, comme une douce litanie.

A sa demande, l'Elleth l'avait rejoint à la tombée de la nuit, et ils se redécouvraient depuis quelques heures, la chambre encore marquée des traces de leur passage.

Une robe nacrée était étendue au pied du lit, sur le sol de bois du talan, alors que les chaussures qui l'accompagnaient se trouvaient à quelques pas. Les vêtements d'Haldir étaient plus éparpillés dans la pièce. Ses bottes étaient près de la porte, alors que son bas était sous la fenêtre. Le haut de sa tunique avait été lancé sur le lit, et était maintenant sous le mollet de l'Elleth.

L'elfe avait défait les tresses parfaitement faites d'Haldir. Ainsi, ses cheveux encadraient son propre visage, et tombaient en de légères vagues sur celui de l'Elleth, dont chaque trait était marqué par un plaisir non fin.

Alors qu'elle continuait de murmurer son prénom, lui ne disait rien. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fichés dans le regard azur de l'Elleth. Il effectuait de souples mouvements du bassin, au-dessus du corps cambré de l'elfe, alors que ses mains reposaient sur le drap, permettant de ne pas déposer tout son poids sur le corps de l'Elleth.

Elle commençait à griffer son dos lentement, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Instantanément, Haldir se redressa, découvrant le corps de l'Elleth qui le regardait, profondément étonnée par son comportement.

Haldir réajusta son drap jusqu'à sa taille et se retourna. Ses yeux cobalt se fichèrent dans ceux, noirs, de Lúthien.

L'elfe la regarda longuement, pour scruter ses réactions face à la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Et ses yeux étaient vides d'expressions.

Presqu'aussitôt, elle secoua la tête et fixa l'elfe.

« Haldir, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

L'elfe la regarda, partagé entre l'incompréhension, et la colère. « Maintenant ? »

Lúthien tiqua au ton qu'il avait employé, mais ne dis rien. A la place, elle roula des yeux. « Evidemment. Tu étais occupé toute la journée. »

Haldir la regarda, avec une expression indescriptible. « J'_étais_ occupé, il y a quelques minutes. »

Lúthien haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Haldir se décalait, la laissant apercevoir le corps de l'Elleth, envoyant un regard noir à celle qui les avait dérangés sans gêne.

Lúthien sourit. « Oh, je ne savais pas qu'Haldir était avec quelqu'un. Bonjour. Ou plutôt bonsoir. » Les deux elfes entendirent très nettement le ton ironique avec lequel elle s'était exprimée, et voyant que l'Elleth ne répondait pas, Lúthien ficha son regard dans celui d'Haldir. « Bon, tu t'habilles, ou je viens t'aider ? »

Passablement dépassé, l'elfe scruta la pièce du regard. « Mais enfin, pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes en pleine nuit. Tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

Lúthien sourit. « Toi aussi. Et j'ai clairement _vu_ que ce n'était pas le cas. » Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard, si furtivement qu'Haldir ne put l'identifier. Elle laissa planer un silence, laissant le temps à son visage de s'emplir d'un air irrésistible. « Allez, viens. »

Haldir soupira, prêt à se tourner vers l'Elleth, qui attendait patiemment dans son dos.

Immédiatement, Lúthien s'avança, chacun de ses traits empli de détermination, mettant en évidence ce qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main gauche. « Haldir. »

Un mot. Un prénom. _Son_ prénom. Deux syllabes. Suffisant pour créer dans la pièce un silence lourd de promesses et de tensions.

L'elfe, hautement surpris par cette ambiance qui les avait enveloppés soudainement, tourna son regard vers ses mains. Presque avec respect, il la vit tenir l'épée qui lui avait été donnée, quelques mois après son arrivée en Lothlórien.

La lame brillait de l'éclat discret de la lune, et semblait prendre un air menaçant alors qu'elle la faisait tourner souplement entre ses doigts fins. Ses yeux sombres semblaient l'atteindre de dizaines de flèches, et étaient surmontés de ses sourcils froncés.

Haldir l'observa longuement. Elle portait une de ces robes propres aux femmes du Rohan, diablement simples, mais excessivement belles. Celle qu'elle portait était blanche, et une bande de tissu bleu encadrait sa taille fine. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, encadrant son visage pâle.

Haldir ne la connaissait réellement que depuis lors du repas chez son frère, Rúmil. Il repensait à cette soirée de temps en temps, et à chaque fois, un sourire amusé et sincère éclairait son visage d'habitude sérieux. Il en avait un souvenir impérissable, comme si chacun de ses gestes était gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il ne sourit pas, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire trancher le bras pour un simple souvenir.

Mais depuis ce soir-là, Haldir passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, celle d'Aerandir, et celle de ses propres frères – hormis certains soirs, qu'il passait avec des Elleths de Caras Galadhon.

Pourtant, il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il en fréquentait de moins en moins, et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines. Il allait froncer les sourcils, cherchant d'où ce comportement lui venait, quand il vit Lúthien faire un autre pas dans sa direction, soulevant l'épée de quelques centimètres.

Avec un soupire qu'il ne sut lui-même s'il était d'agacement, ou de soulagement face à sa décision, il se tourna vers l'Elleth. « Lindorië, je vais devoir m'absenter, et toi rejoindre ton talan. »

L'Elleth tourna son regard vers lui, incertaine. « Pardon ? »

Haldir soupira. « Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

« Mais je peux très bien t'attendre ici. Nous n'avions pas fini, avant qu'elle ne nous interrompe. »

L'Elleth avait fortement accentué le « nous », ce qui fit que les yeux d'Haldir se durcirent instantanément. « Si, Lindorië. C'est fini. Pars, maintenant. »

Profondément en colère, l'Elleth se leva avec le maximum de fierté qui lui restait, mas ne répondit pas, ayant sûrement peur de mettre en colère le Galadhrim le plus puissant de la Lothlórien. Simultanément, Lúthien sortit de la chambre.

Elle les entendit murmurer, puis Haldir élever la voix, et l'Elleth sortit à son tour de la pièce, le menton fier. Elle lança un regard à glacer le sang à Lúthien, et sortit de son talan, telle une ombre dans la nuit.

--

Quelques minutes après, Haldir reparut, vêtu des vêtements qu'elle avait eu le temps d'observer le peu de temps qu'elle était restée dans la chambre. Il avait refait ses tresses, dont une qui menaçait de se défaire à chaque instant.

Ses yeux ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion, et Lúthien ne put identifier sa colère maintenue simplement par ses mâchoires fortement serrées.

« Lúthien, retourne dormir. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Tu es réveillé, je le suis aussi. Tu n'as rien à faire, et moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne vois pas quel moment serait meilleur pour que tu m'expliques. »

L'elfe semblait irradier de frustration. « Douce Elbereth ! Tu es venue pour que je t'explique quoi ? »

Lúthien retrouva son sourire joyeux. « Eh bien, pendant ton absence, Rúmil m'a montré un mouvement, mais je sais pas, je n'arrive pas bien à l'effectuer. J'ai bien essayé de te trouver aujourd'hui, mais on m'a dit que tu avais passé la majeure partie de ta journée avec Celeborn. »

L'elfe roula des yeux. « Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Elle sembla horrifiée. « Certainement pas ! J'ai attendu pendant plus d'une semaine, je ne peux décemment pas attendre encore quelques heures. »

Terriblement amusé, l'elfe esquissa un sourire, auquel elle répondit.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Haldir soupira, mais acquiesça néanmoins, avec un regard prévenant.

« Excellent. De toute façon, je ne te demandais pas ton avis. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, il la suivit, docile, à l'extérieur du talan, et, marchant sur le même sentier, ils rejoignirent le champ d'entraînement, enveloppés dans un silence qui n'était ni pesant, ni gênant.

--

« Sois plus souple. »

« Je fais ce que je peux. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. Recommence. »

« Et là, c'est mieux ? »

« Encore plus de souplesse, dans ton poignet. »

« Comme ça, alors ? »

« Non plus. Tourne ton bassin. »

« Mon bassin ? Je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps, tu sais. »

« Si. Réessaie. »

« Je ne fais que ça. »

« Encore une fois. »

« Et là, c'est bon ? »

« Non. Ton poignet ne tourne pas comme il faudrait. »

« Mon poignet tourne très bien. »

« Non. Ton poignet est presque autant rouillé que ton bassin. »

« Mon bassin va très bien. »

« Il manque de souplesse. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as besoin d'entraînement. »

« Evidement, j'ai bien pu _observer_ à quels genres d'_exercices_ tu d'adonnais pour avoir tant de _souplesse_ dans le bassin. »

--

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'elfe s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Avec douceur, il prit entre ses doigts forts le poignet de Lúthien qui tenait l'épée, et posa son autre main sur sa taille.

Crispée, elle ne dit rien, gardant son regard le plus loin possible de lui.

« Commence par te détendre. »

Le souffle chaud dans sa nuque la fit fermer les yeux, mais elle inspira néanmoins longuement.

« Encore une fois… Voilà. Suis-moi. »

Son poignet exerça une légère pression sur sa main et l'épée fendit l'air, alors que de son autre main, il poussa son bassin contre le sien, permettant à la lame de toucher souplement leurs mollets gauches. Il fit faire un demi-tour à la lame, toujours avec cette douce pression, remonta quelque peu sa main, avant de la redescendre pour que l'épée aille toucher leurs deuxièmes mollets. Pendant ce temps, son autre main s'était faite plus légère, insinuant seulement les mouvements qu'elle devait suivre, toujours son bassin collé au sien.

Une fois le mouvement fini, il se recula légèrement, attendant qu'elle se retourne d'elle-même. Quand elle le fit, son regard dévia de ses yeux à ses cheveux. Sa main droite lâcha l'arme qu'elle tenait, et elle approcha ses doigts de ses cheveux, qui avec la lune, avaient de magnifiques reflets argentés.

Haldir la fixa longuement. Il maintenait toujours sa taille de sa main gauche, exerçant une pression un peu plus forte, massant de son pouce la peau sous le tissu. Il baissa les yeux, pour pouvoir observer parfaitement son visage concentré.

Une légère brise se leva faisant s'élever une mèche de ses longs cheveux sombres. Haldir huma l'air doucement, alors que les doigts de Lúthien s'afféraient dans ses cheveux.

L'elfe sourit.

Il sourit, parce que cette humaine, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, l'étonnait.

Elle l'étonnait par ses actions, son comportement, ses expressions, ses gestes.

Tout chez elle la surprenait, lui qui pensait avoir tout vu.

Chaque minute qu'il passait à ses côtés, il semblait rajeunir, perdre un peu de cette accaparante responsabilité qu'était la sienne.

Il en avait une preuve.

Peu de personnes le voyaient sourire.

Pourtant, en cet instant-là, alors qu'elle venait de frôler sa pommette, il souriait.

Et il sourit encore plus quand il l'entendit se justifier, de cette voix qui avait perdu toute assurance.

De cette voix au timbre enchanteur.

« Ta tresse était défaite. »

De cette voix qu'il aimait déjà.

--

Voilà. Fini.

Si vous avez d'autres idées de POV à exploiter, dîtes-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire sur papier.

Si ça vous a plu, (ou pas) clik clik plus bas, ça ne prend que 30secondes, et ça me fera plaisir pendant des semaines !

Le 13 Août 2009.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voilà une nouvelle annexe, que j'avais écrite il y a pas mal de temps, mais que j'avais honteusement oublié. comme toutes les autres annexes, ce passage se situe avant que Lúthien et Aerandir se retrouvent sur Arda.

Attention, dans ce chapitre, Haldir n'est pas de bonne humeur, et il n'y aura donc pas de guimauve pour cette fois-là.

Bonne lecture!

x

Ils marchaient tranquillement à travers les mallornes, les pas de Lúthien résonnant aux oreilles de Rúmil, comme un rythme à suivre. Il était venu la chercher un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, prétextant une envie de cheminer dans Caras Galadhon.

Ils ne parlaient presque pas, laissant le chant des oiseaux faire la conversation à leur place. Dans ce havre de paix qu'était la cité des Elfes, Lúthien avait appris, petit à petit, à réfréner ses paroles, apprenant qu'écouter les autres était aussi plaisant que parler soi-même. Et quand il n'y avait pas lieu de parler, le silence n'était pas creux. A cet instant même, elle s'apercevait encore une fois de la mélodie que pouvait offrir le vent dans les hautes feuilles, le discours d'un oiseau invisible, ou le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ils semblaient marcher sans réel but, laissant leurs pas les guider au gré des chemins à peine tracés, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Du moins, c'est ce que Lúthien pensait, jusqu'à ce que Rúmil lui pose doucement la main sur le bras, dans une demande silencieuse de le suivre.

Alors, en souriant, elle le suivit, d'un pas bruyant, raide, et maladroit, au regard de celui qui l'accompagnait.

X

Lorsqu'elle eut dans son champ de vision un grand champ à l'herbe rase, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et fit face à l'Elfe qui lui offrait un sourire amusé. « Il n'est pas question que j'entre ici. »

« Pour quelle raison ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moment, ni d'autre lieu possibles. »

« Peut-être. Mais souviens-toi qu'il a évité toutes les rencontres que tu avais organisées. Je ne pense pas que ton frère accepterait que je m'impose ici, de plus alors qu'il entraîne ses gardes. »

« Tu penses trop. Il les a refusés parce qu'il était occupé, c'est l'unique raison. Je sais qu'il a très envie de vous rencontrer, toi et Aerandir.» Alors que Rúmil prononçait ses mots, il levait la tête en direction du Gardien de la marche, et s'aperçut qu'après les avoir longuement regardés, Haldir s'était détourné, furibond, et se déplaçait vers un Galadhrims, posté une cinquantaine de mètre plus au nord.

Narquoise, Lúthien s'autorisa un sourire désabusé. « Evidemment, et là, il est simplement intimidé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rúmil jeta lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, après avoir observé un groupe proche de Galadhrims qui riaient sous cape. Amusés, ils s'éloignèrent. « Non, là, il essaie de nous signifier qu'il est occupé. Chose qu'il n'est pas, bien évidemment. Laisse-moi quelques instants, je vais lui rappeler quelques bonnes manières. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Rúmil s'était éloigné à longues enjambées, la laissant seule à l'entrée du champ. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, elle put observer un groupe de gardes qui s'entraînaient avec des arcs longs, d'un bois clair. Certains prenaient tout le temps nécessaire afin de maîtriser au mieux leurs tirs, alors que d'autres, moins concentrés, s'amusaient à décocher le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin au nord, un autre groupe semblait tenir des sortes d'épées, reflétant l'éclat du soleil. Les parades s'enchaînaient tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à suivre les échanges, et de ce fait, elle se détourna.

Plus proches d'elle, venaient d'arriver de jeunes elfes, beaucoup plus petits qu'elle, semblant n'être encore que des enfants. Malgré cela, ils avaient sur leurs visages un air concentré, préparant avec soin leurs carquois, et se mettant déjà à une trentaine de mètres de leur cible. Immanquablement, la flèche se fichait dans le centre de cette dernière, rendant Lúthien stupéfaite. Elle ne se sentit pas à sa place lorsqu'un jeune elfe, l'air fier, les cheveux tressés, d'un blond pur, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux bleus transperçant, s'approcha d'elle.

Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que c'était bien à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait l'intention de parler, mais elle ne put qu'offrir une mine défaite lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle. « Je me nomme Nél. Je t'ai vue nous observer. Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas plus ? »

Bien que quelque peu surprise, elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire. « Pourquoi m'approcherais-je ? »

L'elfe lui offrit un petit sourire narquois. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tes yeux ne doivent même pas apercevoir la cible. Et puis, si tu t'approchais, tu pourrais emprunter un arc, au lieu de regarder le mien comme si tu allais me le voler. »

Abasourdie, elle se demanda un instant si elle avait bien entendu. « Je ne veux pas te le voler. »

L'elfe roula des yeux. « Je ne débattrai pas de ça ici. Ici, c'est un lieu d'entraînement. On ne doit pas faire travailler que les yeux en regarder les autres s'exercer. Viens, je vais t'enseigner. »

X

C'est perplexe qu'elle reçut un petit arc, à peine un tiers de sa taille. « Tu n'arriveras jamais à bander un arc de Galadhrims. Ils sont trop grands, et la traction qu'il faut exercer dessus est au-delà de ta force. N'essaie pas d'en voler un, tu ne pourrais jamais t'en servir. ». Coite, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer.

Nél l'avait emmenée un peu à l'écart du groupe, et l'avait rapprochée de la cible de telle façon qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de cette dernière. Impassible, le jeune elfe préparait méticuleusement ses flèches, posant le carquois droit sur le sol. Il se retourna vers elle, maladroite, et lui tendit une flèche.

Ayant déjà vu des archers, elle plaça la flèche sur le fil, et banda l'arc. « Non. » Elle se retourna vers Nél qui la regardait, ennuyé. « Centre ta flèche. Redresse-toi. Ecarte plus tes pieds. Regarde la cible. Respire. On ne t'a jamais appris tout ça ? »

Lúthien grogna. « Pas vraiment. » Elle se sentait quelque peu humiliée à l'idée de se faire reprendre pas une personne qui était plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle ne dit rien, s'apercevant que d'autres jeunes elfes s'approchaient d'eux, intrigués.

Sans qu'elle put les contenir, des dizaines d'ordres fusèrent, implacables. Elle se sentait quelque peu dépassée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle sursauta brièvement, et se retourna pour apercevoir Orophin. Ce dernier lui sourit, clairement amusé. « C'est une belle journée pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loin d'être amusée, Lúthien lui retourna un regard prévenant, ce qui froncer les sourcils fins de l'elfe. Il regarda aux alentours, et au loin, aperçut ses deux frères qui semblaient entretenir une conversation houleuse. Avec un rapide « je reviens », il s'éclipsa également.

En soupirant, Lúthien se retourna vers les jeunes elfes qui avaient observé la discussion avec un intérêt soudain, quand la pointe d'une flèche aiguisée se présenta au niveau de sa gorge.

« Tu es morte. Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas le temps pour les futilités. Tu serais déjà embrochée sur la pointe d'une épée quelconque. Reprends-toi. » S'il n'eut été un jeune elfe, Lúthien en aurait presque été effrayée. Les yeux de Nél s'étaient rétrécis, mécontents, son front s'était quelque peu plissé, ses lèvres pincées, et un air rageur se peignait lentement sur son visage.

En retenant un juron, elle se replaça de profil par rapport à la cible, ferma les yeux un instant en essayant d'oublier les commentaires des uns et des autres. Comme on le lui avait si chaudement recommandé, elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, se redressa de façon à ce que son dos épouse une ligne invisible, releva un peu le bras qui soutenait l'arc, et écarta son autre bras afin que son poignet effleure sa mâchoire. Elle rouvrait les yeux quand elle entendit distinctement un « Elle n'y arrivera pas. ».

Exaspérée, elle se retourna quelque peu, et toute concentration partie, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle avait dans sa main droite, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la flèche partit en direction du centre du champ.

Elle entendit quelques murmures, quelques ricanements. Soulagée de n'avoir entendu aucun ci de douleur, elle se retourna, déterminée à aller chercher fièrement sa flèche, quand elle rencontra le sourire amusé de Rúmil, et l'air inquiet d'Orophin. Entre les deux se tenait Haldir, l'air menaçant, et un peu plus bas, Lúthien vit une mèche d'or tomber lentement, comme une feuille morte en plein automne.

Elle déglutit lentement, consciente que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Elle remonta un peu les yeux et avec horreur, s'aperçut qu'une partie de la chevelure du Gardien de la Marche était plus petite de dix centimètres environ.

Elle s'imaginait déjà partie en courant quand Haldir se mit à marcher vers elle et sans aucune douceur, il lui arracha l'arc qu'elle tenait encore. « Quand on ne sait manier une arme, on ne l'utilise pas. ». Ses yeux semblaient vouloir la tuer sur place, alors que de son visage émanaient la fureur et une pointe de mépris.

L'elfe la regarda des pieds à la tête, respira lentement, comme pour lui asséner un coup fatal, mais à la place, il se détourna, et défia quiconque de faire une remarque. Avec grâce et souplesse, il s'éloigna rejoindre un groupe qui ne semblaient pas s'être aperçut de quoi que ce soit.

Toujours honteuse, mais quelque peu rassurée de le voir s'éloigner, Lúthien se permit un soupir de soulagement. Rúmil et Orophin s'approchèrent d'elle, prêts à tempêter contre leur frère, de façon à ce qu'elle tremble un peu moins. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, le petit Nél s'était également avancé, le menton fier. « Je ne dirai pas que cela arrive à n'importe qui, mais tu es humaine après tout. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, la prochaine fois, tu essaieras l'épée. »

Le petit elfe s'était éloigné à son tour, décrétant la conversation terminée. Rúmil eut un sourire indulgent envers le futur Galadhrim, alors qu'Orophin regardait s'éloigner doucement son frère, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Le code des Elfes était très strict concernant les affronts. Un Elfe qui se sentait insulté pouvait prétendre à la vengeance en défiant en duel la personne offensante.

Cependant, Haldir n'en avait rien fait. Quiconque aurait pu penser que le Gardien de la Marche avait fait ça dans le seul but de ne pas donner trop d'importance à une simple humaine.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose. Il en était certain.

x

Voilà, voilà.

C'est très court, je l'admets, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout la fin en fait. Je me demande si je ne vais pas écrire un peu plus sur Haldir quand il est dans cet esprit là.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

A bientôt !


End file.
